kcivil_war_centralfandomcom-20200214-history
Kid Titans of Demoral
The Kid Titans of Demoral (June 04. 1940 - December 06, 2002) The KTD Is a Children s Organization That was founded On June 4th 1940 By Bob Mola, It acted to be an Anti Adult Society that was used for protecting Kids around Earth. It has a very impressive amount of weaponry as some adults Call The The Kid Titans of Demoral the Kids Threat Of Danger, due to the count of their Large Numbers and Weaponry. The Kid Titans of Domoral appeared to be an unstoppable formation that no one not even The Adults, or Father himself for that matter were able to over power the Organization. During the Events Of The Adult Wars The The Kid Titans of Demoral over powered the Adults in just 2 Years. The Organization finally met its end in 2002, after a large organiztional Collapse at The end of the K-Civil War when The Kids Next Door Invaded New York On December 06, 2002. Founding The Adult Wars Of the 1950's War Of Confusion Downfall Of the KTD The Invasion Of New York City (December 05, 2002 - December 06, 2002) Two years after the destruction of the Kids Next Door Moon Base in the year 2000. The The Kid Titans of Demoral finally returned home to their parents to live a normal kids life, but on the opening of 2002 during the night of a heavy storm the Kids Next Door launched a surprise Invasion of the whole Island of Manhattan codenamed Fortress New York at 8:00 Pm, by both sea and air. The Kids Next door Land Invasion smashed through the City walls entering queens and taking control of the area at about 8:20Pm. War tour the whole Island apart as Numbuh 274 ordered a blockade around the whole Island in order to keep the Kids Ten Door forces from escaping into New Jersey or the sea. The Kids Next door began to loot apartments as they captured one block at a time While until they reached Albany the center of the city in which the battle is most concentrated on. Numbuh's One through 5 in the Central Park Sector of the city has been ordered to hold the park at all cost, if the park should fall the Kids Ten Door lines will be flanked allowing the Kids Next Door to move around the defenses and strike the entire army from the rear. Hours has past while Numbuh 1(Emanuel Medina) ordered defenses around the Central Park area stretching all the way to East Manhattan where Numbuh 4(Norton Rivera) and 3(Kuki Sanban) along with other operatives met the Kids Next door advance and managed to hold for a couple of hours, but after that the Kids Next Door began to receive Vehicle Support from both M.O.S.Q.U.I.T.T.O.S. and B.o.w.l.e.r.s. While the defenders only had one B.O.X.K.A.R.T. for support. After the line was too damaged Numbuh 4 ordered a fall back to the park where this time they had support from new and improved prototype Rail Guns that are firing from Liberty Island. With the help of the Rail Guns the Central Park sector managed to repel many Kids Next Door attacks, but during the sixth wave the Kids next door flanked around to the side and forced the defenders to abandon the position and back to the tree house. Thunder roared in the sky while the Kids Next door tried to flank around the Kids Ten Door Defenses at Albany, but a counter attack from China Town, by Chinese Operatives saved the Kids Ten Door Line. Numbuh 274 than ordered a huge barrage by Kids Next Door cruisers surrounding the Island to strike at Albany with everything that they had. The Barrage lasted from 10:24 to 11:00 pm Numbuh 6(Wallaby Beatles) along with Numbuh 5(Nigel Uno) and a team of Demolition's Kids managed to pinpoint and destroy one of the Kids Next Door transmitter antenna's in KND controlled Brooklyn Sector from deep behind the Kids Next Door Lines putting an end to the strategic bombardment, but do to heavy stun kids it weakened the line. It was a quarter to dawn when the Albany line finally broke forcing the Kids Ten Door to make their final stand at Pits burg Avenue about 13 miles north of the State Bridge. As the storm began to slowly die down while sensing a victory Numbuh 274 orders an attack from all direction's at Pits burg Avenue. It looked to be the end until finally at last reinforcements from both Europe and North Carolina smash the Kids Next Door forces at Brooklyn Sector retaking it. After one counter attack already the Kids Next Door began to lose half of New York City, than at last at 10:00 in the morning the Kids Next Door with drew out of New York City. Although New York City was saved Numbuh 99 ordered all The Kid Titans of Demoral Operatives to give up for now she knew how far the Kids Next Door was willing too go. Numbuh 5(Nigel Uno) signed the dissambolish form which crumble the Kids Ten Door Organization on March 1st finally bringing peace between children and bringing about the end to the K-Civil War. Kids Next Door Equipment Members *'Numbuh 21' *'Numbuh 32' *'Numbuh 99' *'Numbuh 0' *'Numbuh 4' *'Numbuh 3' *'Numbuh 30' *'Numbuh 5' *'Numbuh 6' *'Numbuh 289' *'Numbuh 19' *'Numbuh 84' *'Numbuh 64' Vehicles *'B.O.X.K.A.R.T.' *'K.R.A.B.' *'H.O.R.N.E.T.' *'G.l.i.d.e.r.' *'V.A.L.K.Y.R.I.E.' *'Y.A.H.T.' *'C.O.P.P.E.R.' *'H.O.R.R.A.C.E.' *'V.W.I.N.G.S.' *'C.A.S.H.' *'D.A.S.H.' *'S.u.p.e.r. B.o.m.b.e.r.' *'D.E.V.E.S.T.A.T.O.R.' *'S.T.A.R. O.N.E.' *'A.t.t.a.c.k.e.r.' *'G.E.R.O.R.A.N.' *'F.I.R.E. X.' *'L.o.n.g. S.h.o.t.' *'I.N.T.E.R.C.E.P.T.O.R.' *'W.e.s.t.e.r.n.' *'U.F.O. T.a.n.k.' *'K.r.a.b.' *'M.E.G.A. C.A.R.R.I.E.R' *'S.t.a.r. L.i.g.h.t.' *'N.Y.S.P.A.C.E. C.R.U.I.S.E.R.S.' *'N.C. S.t.a.r. F.l.y.e.r.' *'B.a.t.t.l.e. S.t.a.t.i.o.n.s.' ''Trivia''